Perfection
by Immi
Summary: Sara spends a day of bliss with her lover. Prequel to 'Starfall'. SaraOFC


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

* * *

I kneel down to look at the flowers for the seventh time in five minutes. It's kind of sad that I know the numbers. Sad, but not surprising. When I'm nervous, I'm more conscious of my actions. Not that I'm really nervous. Just a little uncomfortable. The old lady by the counter who keeps looking at me suspiciously isn't helping. Though, to be fair, she probably isn't used to customers with guns on their hips. Especially this early in the morning. 

Shift just ended, and I bolted out of the lab as fast as I could to get here. I think I might've given Grissom a heart attack. Normally, I can't help staying much later than I should. I really am a workaholic. Even on the days I hate my job and snap at the people I work with, I can't walk away.

Today, though, I managed to leave before anyone else. Oddly enough, I left work because of a case. Usually I end up staying later because of a case.

Wrapping up the fantasy case put me in a- uh, what I suppose could be called romantic mood. All I could think of during the final paperwork was how much I wanted to buy Amy flowers. No idea why. Well, that's not entirely true. I love her with every fiber of my being, and seeing an extra sparkle in her eyes is worth anything.

Even the stress of getting her flowers.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. Getting Amy flowers has always been difficult for me. No matter what kinds I get her, she always loves them. Always. I could get her a dead daisy, and she'd still be thrilled. Granted, she likes daisies, but still. She believes that it's the thought that counts. And apparently, I'm cute holding flora in front of me.

Sometimes, her loving me so much makes things complicated. It makes getting her flowers extremely complicated. I have no idea what she would really, really like. We don't find many occasions to talk about flowers. If one of us does talk about flowers, it is assumed that we're planning something, and the interactive game of twenty questions that follows makes us forget the original question altogether.

She delights in me going to all this effort. That's why she won't tell me, and we both know it. I suppose that makes sense. If you know your lover's favorites, it takes all of a minute to pick out a bouquet for them.

This has taken twenty minutes.

"Do you need help, dear?"

I look up to find the old lady standing above me. Her suspicious expression has switched to amusement. I guess she finally decided that I wasn't going to rob her.

I stand up and clear my throat. "Uh, I don't know. I don't think I really need help, it's just that I'm having trouble deciding what she would really like."

A warm smile greets my statement. "Well that's a refreshing change from my usual clientele. You would be amazed at how many young men rush in here and ask for the most expensive bouquet I have, only to run back out the instant I give their credit card back."

I nod politely before turning back to look at the countless bouquets of flowers.

"Have you considered a custom bouquet?"

I look back at her. "Um… no. I don't really- she likes to keep her favorite flowers a secret from me."

I take a second to actually think about what she's suggesting. A custom bouquet would be more personal. …It's the thought that counts… She would notice whether or not the flowers were pre-arranged. I've never gotten her a custom bouquet before. I can only imagine how bright the light in her eyes would be.

My cheeks flush. "Actually… that would probably be better. Uh… do I just tell you what I want?"

The woman nods, smile still in place. I sigh in relief. "Okay then."

I look around the store, frowning thoughtfully. I know flowers. I can name quite a few by sight. I also have vague memories of what different flowers mean.

Over the next half hour, I manage to think of an arrangement I'm relatively happy with. I think Star will like it too. Calla lilies and crocus with a few daisies and red poppies laced between. As an afterthought, I ask for a little mistletoe. I stick that on the edge of the plastic surrounding the bouquet. She'll definitely appreciate that.

With a smile on my face, I walk out of the shop and into my car. That took a bit longer than I was hoping for, but it isn't really a problem. Amy has the day off, and she doesn't expect me to be home this early anyway. By now, she should be up and cooking herself breakfast. Or maybe she's already finished and is talking to a patient's owner.

Home. I should really drag the rest of my stuff out of the apartment I have a key to. Amy and I are living together. Neither of us has mentioned me moving in- it's a given that her home is mine. All that remains is bothering with all the hassle of moving.

My heart skips a beat. As soon as we deal with that… I'll have to inform Grissom about my change of address. The guys will love Amy. Greg will probably be shocked for all of ten seconds before declaring her and our relationship 'hot'. Warrick and Nick will be a bit surprised regarding my orientation, but I know they'll accept the love of my life after talking to her. My wrist twitches at the thought of them possibly interrogating her. She knows me better than they ever will. I'll put up with their questioning her, but it'll still annoy me.

Catherine… I don't know. I honestly don't know. We don't have the greatest relationship in the world. We've gotten better at keeping our fights private, but that's about it. I guess… I think I'm fine with however she reacts. Unless she belittles the relationship I have with Amy, I'll be fine. Her opinion matters least to me. Her indifference wouldn't bother me at all.

Telling Grissom will be awkward. The only reason I ever professed an interest in him that was beyond professional was because Amy wasn't around when I really needed her. Her mother was dying. I wanted to go with her, but she told me that I shouldn't take so much time off work. So I ended up screwing my relationship with Grissom to hell.

Maybe… maybe he'll understand when he meets Amy. Maybe then we can be friends again. I'd really like that.

I can't wait for them to meet her.

* * *

Reaching the door of our house, I pause before taking out my keys. I have two options here. Either I can enter our house and creep up behind her, or I can knock on the door and wait for her to answer it. Amy does think I'm cute when I hold the flowers in front of me. I remember that quite clearly. I nearly blushed myself to death. For some reason, her calling me cute makes my brain turn to mush. 

I knock on the door and try to hide the grin on my face. Listening carefully, I can hear her skipping towards the door. She's happy. She skips when she's happy. I guess none of her patients' owners called to ask meaningless questions. Star loves her job, but dealing with the patients' overly concerned owners can be trying on her nerves.

The door opens and I make sure that the flowers are directly in front of me. "I don't suppose the gorgeous mademoiselle would like some flowers?"

Sure enough, the forest green eyes I adore light up in delight as she takes the bouquet. Her gaze flickers between me and the flowers. I can tell the exact second she notices the mistletoe tucked on the side. A sensual smirk darkens her eyes and she wraps her arms around my neck. She takes extra care making the mistletoe brush my hair.

"Depends," she whispers. "Is the gorgeous delivery girl free for a few hours?"

I pretend to think it over, enjoying the thrill of our gentle banter. "I suppose… but won't your girlfriend get jealous?"

"That's okay." She leans closer until our lips are just barely touching. "She's sexy when she jealous."

Knowing this is going to drive her crazy, I lean away until there's an inch between us, pretending to tilt my head curiously. "No kidding?"

A sexy growl escapes her throat, and she tightens her grip around my neck. "For God's sake, Dreamer."

That's all the invitation I need. I tilt my head back down and bring our lips together. As always, we take a few moments to revel in the warmth before deepening the kiss. No matter how desperate we are for each other, we always draw it out.

Star licks my lower lip, and I open my mouth, waiting for our tongues to join in an age old duel. I feel her dragging me into the house and I smile into the kiss. Every once in a while, we like making fools of ourselves in public. Right now, we just have a mutual need to be together.

Her silent moan is my cue to pull away. Anything more, and the flowers I took an hour getting will end up on the floor. Removing my lips from hers, I can feel a full-blown grin developing. I am in love and loving it.

"It took me forever to get those flowers, Star."

She groans and leans her head against my clavicle. "Might have taken you less time if you hadn't bothered with the mistletoe. We do just fine without it, you know." She rubs her nose into my breast and I gasp at the sensation. When she reaches up to caress my cheek, it's all I can manage to keep my knees from buckling. Just as I'm about to collapse, she moves away and takes the flowers over to the kitchen. I catch sight of her mischievous smirk and feel my grin widening.

"Admit it- you like it." I keep my tone light and teasing, knowing that if I lower my voice at all, all of my hard work is going to end up on the floor. If it were a pre-arranged bouquet, that would be fine, but I put a lot of effort into arranging my own.

She turns back to smile at me. "Yeah. And I **love** you. You really are too sweet- you didn't have to get me a custom bouquet, Dreamer."

I shrug, unable to contain a blush. "It wasn't my idea. After twenty minutes of looking clueless, the owner made the suggestion. I decided that you would probably like it. You like any flowers I get you, yeah, but I thought…" I shrug again, knowing that my face is probably on fire by now.

I hear her walking towards me, and I feel the anticipation racing through my body. I look up and take note of the flowers in the vase before letting her pull me into a kiss.

* * *

I play lazily with her hair, loving how it feels between my fingertips. I kiss her cheek delicately. I love how soft her skin is. If I could spend an eternity lying here with her, I would. I always feel safe. More than that, I feel loved. Every time she's near I feel loved, but the feeling's intensified when we're lying skin against skin. 

It's like being drunk, only with Amy there's no hangover. With all of my past partners, there's been pain. I've known Star for almost thirty years. I trust her. I know that I'll never be hurt in this relationship. I prop myself up on my elbow to get a better look at her face.

She's completely relaxed, a small smile growing on her lips as she leans into my caresses. I can't resist leaning down and kissing her. She has got to be the most gorgeous woman I have ever met. And she's all mine. Even better, I'm all hers.

Amy groans and pulls away teasingly. "Still want more?"

I grin and nuzzle her neck, planting several kisses there. "Always."

She laughs and starts playing with the sheets on top of us. "Dreamer, I just want to lie in your arms right now."

It's not a rejection, and I'm slightly proud of myself for knowing that right off. I pull her into my arms, spooning her from behind. I rest my cheek against hers and sigh. I think I'm almost as happy like this as I am when we're making love. The intimacy is the same, as is the unmistakable delight rushing through my blood.

"Ames?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite flower? Not what you like in a bouquet, just your favorite."

I feel her grab my arm and pull them around her more tightly. The increased closeness makes me smile.

"Daisies are my favorite."

I nod slowly. I knew she liked them. "Why?"

She chuckles and turns so she's facing me. "Do you remember our senior prom?"

"Yes…" She kidnapped me and forced me to help her out with her dress and makeup. Then she made me dress up. Her excuse was that she didn't want to be left without a partner if her date didn't show up. She really just wanted to make sure that I attended the dance. I did. I danced with her more often than her date did. He kept on stepping on her feet. I remember being furious with him for hurting her. She laughed and called me cute. At the time, I blushed because I knew I was being overprotective. Now, I blush because of how close we were that entire night.

"Dominic forgot a corsage. You went outside to Mom's garden and picked a few daisies for me. I remember you blushing so badly when you tied them to the strap of my dress. Those were the first flowers I ever got. If you put that together with the fact that they were from you… well, it's only natural they're my favorites."

I blink. I remember that. I wanted to punch Dominic so many times that night- the first time was all but forgotten until she brought it up. He should have at least remembered a corsage.

"Daisies, huh?"

She chuckles again before leaning up and kissing the hollow of my throat. "Sara? The daisies weren't all that important. Getting them from you was what made them special. That's still the case. You shouldn't stress so much when you get me flowers. It's sweet, but there's no real reason for it. I'll love whatever you get me."

I roll my eyes and pull her closer. "Cocky much? What makes you think I'll be getting you more flowers?"

Star shakes her head and bangs her left ring finger against my forehead, making sure I feel the coolness of the ring I gave her. I look down at my matching one automatically. I love having it. We're bonded in many ways, but having something that's so visible is special, and it makes me smile.

"I don't just think you'll be getting me more flowers, Sara. I know you will be. I love you with all that I am, and I know you feel the same. You know that I love getting flowers from you. I know that I'll be getting flowers from you for the rest of my life."

I grin and hide my head in the crook of her neck. She's right. "I love you, Star."

She returns the sentiment sleepily. "I love you, Dreamer."

I watch as she falls asleep in my arms. I want to laugh out of sheer happiness. I have her; she has me.

Everything is perfect.


End file.
